


My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada [vid]

by Scribe



Category: due South
Genre: Download Available, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack vid for "Some Like It Red"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girlfriend Who Lives in Canada [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the source material that went into this vid. Song is from the original cast recording of Avenue Q.

Password to watch is "Canada".

[Download](https://app.box.com/s/86n1s21wp4moaleoo96eflfxvr4v4hvp)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this vid is all Petra's, and I am grateful she let me steal it.
> 
> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
